the new clans
by Creepy Mossy
Summary: the riddling lies and the eclipsing clouds Will bring darkness and lies but then the Roaring sea and the secrets trails Will help the light to the new dawn"
1. prologue

Prologue

The New Prophecy

A bloodcurdling screech echoed though the midnight air. The tom that was sleeping woke up with fear dancing though his eyes. He raced out the warriors den to the nursery. There was only one queen at that that time her name was mossfire. She watches her mate and cries out "our kits there coming go get the medicine cat." He races over to medicine cats den. "Their coming" he said to the cat. "So they are" the old cat meows. They both go to nursery. He tells the tom to wait outside.

Several moments passed

"WINTERSCAR" he yells out. "You can come in now". "Mossfire" he says to the she cat. "Winterscar come and meet our kits" she says. There are five kits I would like to name them. "Black tom with the white stripes shall be Riddlekit and the spiky yellow tom will be Lightkit." Winterscar said to his mate.

"The black she cat with white paws and tail will be Eclipsekit" she said "the beautiful gray she cat will be Seakit and the orange and white she cat will be Trailkit". "I like those names" he says to her.

Medicine cat walks stiffly to his leaders den. "They came"

"yes"

"Our ancestors shared something with me" the cat says. The medicine cat flicks his ear in question. "Theres a new prophecy isn't there". "yes" the leaders sighs

"Well what is it"

"_the riddling lies and the eclipsing clouds_

_Will bring darkness and lies but then the _

_Roaring sea and the secrets trails _

_Will help the light to the new dawn"_

"What does it mean."The leader asks." I don't know"


	2. Chapter 1

Riddleclan

Leader- Icestar – white she cat with purple eyes and longs claws

Deputy-cometfire- brown and orange tom with yellow eyes

Med cat- mendedheart- gray tabby she cat

Apprentice- flowerleap- orange tabby she cat

Warrior-

Stormrose- gray she cat with green eyes

Butterflywing- White she-cat with gray and black patches. Green eyes.

Flyingleap- ginger and white tom

Wingnose- pale gray tabby she cat

Fireice-firey orange tom with ice blue eyes

Rosespots- black she cat with orange spots

shimmerlight( A silver she-cat with blue eyes and white tabby stripes)

Swiftpelt(Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Silentdawn- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Fluffy silky pelt and black nose

Ravenpounce- Dark gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Softstep- Spotted golden she-cat,

Risingsong- black tom with golden stripes on face and tail

Apprentice-

Hailpaw-small grey tabby tom with blue eyes(icestar)

Frostpaw- sliver-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes(butterflywing)

Silverpaw- sliver-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Shadowpaw- a jet black tom with bright green eyes

Snowpaw- snow white tom with pale green eyes

Queens- Violetleap- Tiny pure black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Elders-none

Kits-

Ivorykit- White tom with brown ears and cold, amber eyes

Lilackit (very pale gray she-cat, blue eyes),

mousekit(gray Tom with silver eyes)

Eclipseclan

Leader-inkstar-black she cat with red eyes

Deputy-mossfire-tortoiseshell she cat with blind and deaf one side of her face and has lots of scars

Med cat-moonwhisker- small gray tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice-cloudpaw- pale gray tom

Warrior-

Clawleg-brown tom with green eyes and scar on his legs

Nightgrass-black she cat

Maskedstripe- gray tabby tom

Dreamsong- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Songowl-dark brown she cat

Whiskerheart- dark gray tom

Fangfeather- brown tom with scars every where

Crescentrose- White she-cat with light gray dapples and piercing blue eyes

Rumblepelt- Large- black tom with cold blue eyes

Shatterstep- White she-cat with a black tail tip and amber eyes

Foggypool- Creamy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Shywhisker: cream colored she-cat with black spots on her face and tail and green eyes

Apprentice-

Stormpaw: a sliver-gray tabby tom with black paws and bright green eyes(dreamsong)

Nightpaw: a jet black she-kit with silver paws and icy blue eyes(inkstar)

Cloudpaw-pale gray tom(moonwhisker)

Queens-

Dimlily- pretty pale gray she-cat with a white chest and paws, amber eyes

Elders-

Missingfoot: light grey she-cat with beautiful lavender eyes, and her front right paw missing, and half her right ear

Kits-

Ebonykit- Pretty black she-cat with brown ear tips and friendly blue eyes

Seaclan

Leader-flamestar -blue gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy-frostrose- beautiful dark gray she cat with orange eyes

Med cat-rainice- black tom

Apprentice-fogpaw- white tom with blind green eyes

Warrior-

Avalanchevoice- white she cat

Aquabreeze- Light brown she-cat with white ring around left eye.

Wavefur (grayish-blue tom with amber eyes)

Snowsong (white she-cat with deep blue eyes)

Vociecloud- beautiful black she cat with golden eyes

fogtail-gray fluffy she-cat with amber eyes

Stripedstone- A gray tabby tom with black stripes and ginger paws. His eyes are hazel.

Maplebark- A rich dark shade of brown tom with a white splash on his chest and emerald green eyes

Apprentice-

Stonepaw: a silver gray tom with pale blue eyes(vociecloud)

Winterpaw: a white she-kit with icy blue eyes(flamestar)

Pebblepaw: a silver-gray tabby she-kit with pale green eyes(avalanchevocie)

Blizzardpaw: a white tabby tom with icy green eyes(wavefur)

Queens-

Snowydawn- Pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Azuredream- A pretty white she-cat with ginger spots on her haunches and bright blue eyes

Elders-

Shellheart- very skinny gray she cat

Kits-

Frozenkit- Light gray tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur. White spots and has a black nose.

Turtlekit- Pure white she-cat with ginger-gold patterns across her back that looks like patterns on a turtles shell.

Puddlekit: light blue she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Chillkit: icey white tom with black paws, ears, and claws, ice blue eyes

Trailclan

Leader-rosestar- tortoiseshell she cat and half blind and deaf

Deputy-wolfwhisper- gray tom

Med cat- thornheart- golden yellow she cat

Apprentice- forestecho- brown tabby she cat

Warrior-

Lnyxnose- dusty brown tom

Badgerspirit- Light brown tom with white ring around right eye

Twistedleg- Slender brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, muzzle, and underbelly. Twisted left hind leg.

Falconflight- Dark gray she-cat with black stripe and ear tips.

Echoheart- gray tom

Spiritpelt- tortoiseshell she cat

Skystripe- gray and white tom

Eaglewish( cream and brown she-cat with green eyes)

Dapplefur-Tortoiseshell tom with a dappled coat

Stickfur -brown tom with light blue eyes

Peachear- Soft orange tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes

Cloverleaf- A pretty light brown she cat with leaf green eyes

Ferreteyes: light brown tom with hazel eyes and white paws

Lizardtail: brown she-cat with a fur-less tail, giving it a lizard-like appearance, green eyes

Apprentice-

Whitepaw-white tom(rosestar)

Silverpaw- silver she cat(badgerspirit)

Greenpaw- brown tom with bright green eyes(falconflight)

Queens-

Swantail: white she-cat with a black splotch on her back, grey muzzle with icey blue eyes

Elders-

Cricketwing- pale ginger tom with darker stripes, left ear is shredded

Eaglestrike- Older gray tom with green eyes

Kits-

Weaselkit- Little tawny she-kit with hazel eyes

Ferretkit: light brown tom with hazel eyes and white paws

Lightclan

Leader-kindlestar- firey orange she cat

Deputy-dawnwing- black and yellow she cat

Med cat-sunblaze-orange-she cat

Apprentice-ashstorm-gray tom

Warrior-

Thunderstorm-Black she-cat with white patches and paws, icy blue eyes

Flashstrike- sturdy silver tom with black flecks and green eyes

Blazeash- gray tom with orange legs

Striketail-gray tabby she cat

Flamemouse- black and white she cat

Solstripe-a cream Tom with weird colored eyes

Scorchclaw-dark tabby tom with green eyes

Lightingclaws-yellow tom

Apprentice-

Scarlettpaw-dark ginger tom(kindlestar)

Smokepaw – gray tom(solstripe)

spiderpaw(big mottled dark brown tom with white and grey splotches with bright light green eyes)(thunderstorm)

Queens-

Daylily- Tabby she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

Copperstripe- Soft brown she-cat with red stripes, white paws, and amber eyes

Elders-

Lightsong: light grey she-cat with icey blue eyes, white spots covering body, and white muzzle

Kits-

Flintkit: dark gray tom, almost black with lighter patches, with bright yellow eyes and black paws

Flickerkit- Light ginger she-cat with bright hazel eyes

Quickkit- Long legged light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Gingerkit- Silver tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes

Blazekit: fiery red tom with faint tabby stripes, bright green eyes, with two extra claws on each foot


	3. Chapter 3

The Ancestor pov

A starclan cat appeared he was black with white tabby stripes and red eyes along with a black she cat with white paws and tail with the shadows concealing her. "Is it time" she asked the tom. "No we need our siblings"

"Indeed you do" as the beautiful gray she cat walked up along with a spiky ginger tom and an orange and white she cat. "riddlestar and eclipsestar" she sniffed "did you have a long journey?"

"yes" she said

"We must hurry" said eclipsestar

"It's time for the prophecy to a merge"

"_the riddling lies and the eclipsing clouds_, _Will bring darkness and lies but then the_, _Roaring sea and the secrets trails_, _Will help the light to the new dawn"_… the voices of our ancestors spoke to us all.

Riddlestar went to icestar, cometstripe, mendedheart, flowerleap, and the chosen cat of riddling lies hailpaw.

Eclipsestar went to inkstar, mossfire, moonwhisker, cloudpaw, and the chosen cat of eclipsing darkness crescentrose.

Seastar went to flamestar, frostrose, rainice, fogpaw, and the chosen cat of the roaring sea avalanchevocie

Trailstar went to rosestar, wolfwhisper, thornheart, forestecho, and the chosen cat of secrets trails fernpaw

And Lightstar went to kindlestar, dawnwing, sunblaze, ashstorm , and the chosen cat who being the light to and new dawn solstripe

"_This is our new prophecy," the founders said in unsion. _

They told the cats and vanished.

Line break

Riddleclan pov(icestar)

Icestar awoke up. She thought about the dream she had of the prophecy. After a few moments she got up. Out the leaders den she came sitting at the base of the high branch next to her was Cometstripe he was a brown and orange tom and he was her most loyal deputy ever.

"Cometstripe im taking Hailpaw out for some stalking techniques my father taught me ok your charge while im gone." Icestar said to her deputy "all right but first you should Mendedheart and Flowerleap they been asking for you" he told me. "Stormrose I need to take out a hunting patrol along with Fireice, Wingnose, Shimmerlight, and Ravenpounce and your apprentice can come Silverpaw. Morning patrol will be Flyingleap, Silentdawn and Shadowpaw"

"Mendedheart, Flowerleap are you there!?" I yelled into the medicine cat den. "Icestar is that you" said Mendedheart. "indeed it is sister" I bumped heads with her. "What do you need" I asked "it's about the prophecy" she told me "I think it's about Hailpaw". "I will talk about this later I need to train my son" I hissed at her.

"Of course sister," she said


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipseclan pov (Mossfire)

The tortoiseshell she woke up it was dawn but she didn't care. She loves the early dawn. Her picked up rustling she turn around it was her. Her great aunt Eclipsestar was the surrounded by the shadows Eclipseclan did have strong belief in the dark forest. Cats of Eclipseclan were trained by warriors in day but at night they were trained the dark forest she was lucky she was trained by Eclipsestar.

I growl at her "want do you want." "My dear apprentice who looks like my mother" she hisses at me. I roll my eye at her. "the prophecy is now here my dear"

"the riddling lies and the eclipsing clouds, Will bring darkness and lies but then the, Roaring sea and the secrets trails, Will help the light to the new dawn"

The lies of hailing storm shall help the darkness of the crescent rose…

AUTHOR NOTE

I know it short I working on it slowly

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

A white tom with brilliant green was for a mouse. Then the dream change he standing by the mountains he then heard a roar he looked up it was and avalanche but then before the snow could burying him the scene change he couldn't hear then he heard _**The voice of avalanches and pure white cat will help with the trails…. **_

Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break

A yellow she cat was out in the forest she spotted the young apprentice name Fernpaw with the elders she was special she knew then she someone whisper in her ear_** The thorn of a rose and the one train by the elders…**_ she wasn't watching at she notice rose petals and thorns was this an omen she ask herself.

Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break

_**These four will come and help the smoke of the fire …Will help the sun to a new dawn **_you must meet with the other leaders and deputies and medicine they will help with meet them on the off new moon… the gray and orange tom woke up

What was that

AUTHOR NOTE: New chapter please review


	6. Chapter 6

"Tonight is crescent moon we must meet with the medicine cats." Mendedheart said. "Be safe" Icestar said. "Flowerleap lets go" after what seemed like a long time they reached the Star tree.

"Greetings" as she dipped her head. Moonwhisker and Rainice stepped forward. "Moonwhisker you may start. Before we began there are two cats that need the medicine cat names. Fogpaw and Cloudpaw

I, Moonwhisker, medicine cat of EclipseClan, call upon my Dark Forest to look down on this apprentice. he has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life? I do. Then by the powers of Dark Forest I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudstorm. Dark Forest honors your intelligence, darkness and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Eclipseclan.

I, Rainice, medicine cat of SeaClan, call upon my Ancientclans to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Fogpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life? I do. Then by the powers of Ancient cats I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Fogpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fogeyes .Ancientclans honors your sharpness, intelligence your and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Seaclan.

"Cloudstorm and Fogeyes"

**Riddleclan**

Leader- Icestar – white she cat with purple eyes and longs claws

Deputy-cometfire- brown and orange tom with yellow eyes

Med cat- mendedheart- gray tabby she cat

Apprentice- flowerleap- orange tabby she cat(main)

Warrior-

Stormrose- gray she cat with green eyes

Butterflywing- White she-cat with gray and black patches. Green eyes.

Flyingleap- ginger and white tom

Wingnose- pale gray tabby she cat

Fireice-firey orange tom with ice blue eyes

Rosespots- black she cat with orange spots

shimmerlight( A silver she-cat with blue eyes and white tabby stripes)

Swiftpelt(Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Silentdawn- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Fluffy silky pelt and black nose

Ravenpounce- Dark gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Softstep- Spotted golden she-cat,

Risingsong- black tom with golden stripes on face and tail

Thrushwing - brown tabby she-cat

Doveflight - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Quailwing - light brown tabby she-cat with cream-tipped fur

Shrewpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice-

Hailpaw-small grey tabby tom with blue eyes(icestar)(main)

Frostpaw- sliver-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes(butterflywing)

Silverpaw- sliver-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes(ravenpounce)

Shadowpaw- a jet black tom with bright green eyes(flyingleap)

Snowpaw- snow white tom with pale green eyes(risingsong)

Queens-

Violetleap- Tiny pure black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes (Howlingkit- black she-cat with silver flecks and violet eyes)

Hazelbreeze - a small gray and white she-cat with blue eyes( mousekit-gray Tom, Lilackit very pale gray she-cat,)

Silvercloud - a small silver and white she-cat with blue eyes (Ivorykit- White tom with brown ears)

Honeyflower - a golden-furred she-cat with amber eyes (Bumblekit- striped golden brown tabby tom, Rubykit– Scarlet-furred she-cat, Rufflekit – Dark ginger she-cat, Secretkit- ginger she-cat with white legs and white spots on her face )

Feathercloud - long-haired gray she-cat (Oak-kit - a dark brown tom ,Briarkit - a small dark brown she-cat Onekit- brown tabby tom )

Elders-

Fallowstep - a pale dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes

Littlepetal - a small light brown she-cat with green eyes

Larchdapple - a dappled dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Spottedpelt - spotted brown tabby she-cat

Bumblefur - striped golden brown tabby tom

One-ear - brown tabby tom with one shredded ear

**Eclipseclan**

Leader-inkstar-black she cat with red eyes

Deputy-mossfire-tortoiseshell she cat with blind and deaf one side of her face and has lots of scars

Med cat-moonwhisker- small gray tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice-cloudstorm- pale gray tom

Warrior-

Clawleg-brown tom with green eyes and scar on his legs

Nightgrass-black she cat

Maskedstripe- gray tabby tom

Dreamsong- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Songowl-dark brown she cat

Whiskerheart- dark gray tom

Fangfeather- brown tom with scars every where

Crescentrose- White she-cat with light gray dapples and piercing blue eyes

Rumblepelt- Large- black tom with cold blue eyes

Foggypool- Creamy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Shywhisker: cream colored she-cat with black spots on her face and tail and green eyes

Talonstrike - large golden brown tabby tom

Falconclaw - a dark brown and white tom with amber eyes

Grayshadow - a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-

Stormpaw: a sliver-gray tabby tom with black paws and bright green eyes(dreamsong)

Nightpaw: a jet black she-kit with silver paws and icy blue eyes(inkstar)

Cloudpaw-pale gray tom(moonwhisker)

Vixenpaw - ginger she-cat(mossfire)

Queens-

**Dimlily- pretty pale gray she-cat with a white chest and paws, amber eyes (**Toothkit - a light brown tom with amber eyes, Cedarkit - light brown tabby tom, Thistlekit - a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Darkbreeze - a black she-cat with amber eyes** (Breezekit - a pale gray she-cat, Nightkit - a black tom, Ebonykit- Pretty black she-cat with brown ear tips, Beetlekit - black tom)

**Echostorm - a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**( Twilightkit – Dark blue-gray she-cat, dark green eyes)

**Brownflower - brown tabby she-cat**(Tigerkit - a dark brown tom, Bramblekit - dark brown tabby tom, Snakekit - a dark brown tom with amber eyes)

**Shatterstep- White she-cat with a black tail tip** (Echokit - silver tabby she-cat, Rockkit - a pale gray tom with white paws, Bonekit- white tabby tom with almost un-noticeable slightly darker stripes and red eyes, Pantherkit- silver, red, orange and cream she cat)

Elders-

Missingfoot: light grey she-cat with beautiful lavender eyes, and her front right paw missing, and half her right ear

Scarredpelt - heavily-scarred black tom

Buzzardtalon - a dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Seaclan

Leader-flamestar -blue gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy-frostrose- beautiful dark gray she cat with orange eyes

Med cat-rainice- black tom

Apprentice-fogeyes- white tom with blind green eyes

Warrior-

Avalanchevoice- white she cat(main)

Aquabreeze- Light brown she-cat with white ring around left eye.

Wavefur (grayish-blue tom with amber eyes)

Snowsong (white she-cat with deep blue eyes)

Vociecloud- beautiful black she cat with golden eyes

fogtail-gray fluffy she-cat with amber eyes

Stripedstone- A gray tabby tom with black stripes and ginger paws. His eyes are hazel.

Maplebark- A rich dark shade of brown tom with a white splash on his chest and emerald green eyes

Ripplestripe - striped silver-and-black tabby tom with blue eyes

Robinsplash - brown she-cat with ginger splash on her chest

Troutsplash - pale gray tabby she-cat

Duskstorm - a dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Streamheart - a gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowsplash - a silver she-cat with amber eyes

Dewshade - a white she-cat with blue eyes (completely deaf - uses tail signals and reads movements of others)

Apprentice-

Stonepaw: a silver gray tom with pale blue eyes(vociecloud)

Winterpaw: a white she-kit with icy blue eyes(flamestar)

Pebblepaw: a silver-gray tabby she-kit with pale green eyes(avalanchevocie)

Blizzardpaw: a white tabby tom with icy green eyes(wavefur)

Mossypaw - brown-and-white tabby she-cat(maplebark)

Swiftpaw - lithe, black-and-white she-cat(dewshade)

Queens-

Snowydawn- Pretty white she-cat with green eyes(Chillkit: icey white tom, Fishkit- white tom )

Azuredream- A pretty white she-cat with ginger spots on her haunches and bright blue eyes(Turtlekit- Pure white she-cat with ginger-gold patterns across her back that looks like patterns on a turtles shell.)

Swiftwing - a black and white she-cat with blue eyes(Reedkit - a black tom Twisterkit- caramel colored she-cat )

Featherbrook - a long-furred gray she-cat with green eyes(Puddlekit: light blue she-cat and white paws Frozenkit- Light gray tabby tom Brookkit - a pale gray tabby she-cat)

Stormwing - a black she-cat with amber eyes(Pikekit- dark grey tom Coralkit- feather grey she-cat )

Brooksplash - a pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes(Frigidkit- pale gray leopard spotted she-cat )

Mistyflower - pale gray tabby she-cat,( Tidekit- grey-white tom )

Elders-

Shellheart- very skinny gray she cat

Whiteflower - a white she-cat with green eyes

Sagecloud - a pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Leopardspots - spotted golden brown tabby she-cat

Runninghawk - brown tabby tom

Fogtooth - gray tom

Hailfur - gray tabby tom

Trailclan

Leader-rosestar- tortoiseshell she cat and half blind and deaf(main)

Deputy-wolfwhisper- gray tom(main)

Med cat- thornheart- golden yellow she cat(main)

Apprentice- forestecho- brown tabby she cat

Warrior-

Lnyxnose- dusty brown tom

Badgerspirit- Light brown tom with white ring around right eye(fernpaw' father)

Twistedleg- Slender brown she-cat with black paws, tail tip, muzzle, and underbelly. Twisted left hind leg. (fernpaw's mother)

Echoheart- gray tom

Spiritpelt- tortoiseshell she cat

Skystripe- gray and white tom

Dapplefur-Tortoiseshell tom with a dappled coat

Stickfur -brown tom with light blue eyes

Peachear- Soft orange tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes

Cloverleaf- A pretty light brown she cat with leaf green eyes

Ferreteyes: light brown tom with hazel eyes and white paws

Lizardtail: brown she-cat with a fur-less tail, giving it a lizard-like appearance, green eyes

Rushfur - light brown tabby she-cat

Sagetail - white tom

Apprentice-

Whitepaw-white tom(rosestar)

Silverpaw- silver she cat(badgerspirit)

Greenpaw- brown tom with bright green eyes(wolfwhisper)

Fernpaw - a light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes(elders)(main)

Queens-

Swantail: white she-cat with a black splotch on her back, grey muzzle with icey blue eyes(Vinekit - a light brown tom Falconkit –light brown tabby she-cat Fawnkit - light brown-and-white tabby she-cat)

Lichentail - gray-and-white tabby she-cat(Kestrelkit - a dark brown she-cat Gorsekit - a dark brown and white tom Briarkit - a dark brown tabby she-cat Buzzardkit - a dark ginger tom)

Meadowsong - a pale cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Brackenkit - a golden-brown tom Weaselkit- Little tawny she-kit Robinkit - a ginger she-cat Stagkit- tan tom Peachkit- Soft orange tabby she-cat)

Sagecreek - a very pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes(Leopardkit - spotted golden brown tabby she-cat Tansykit- small dark gold she-cat Basilkit- light golden-brown tabby she-cat)

Elders-

Cricketwing- pale ginger tom with darker stripes, left ear is shredded

Eaglestrike- Older gray tom with green eyes

Cherryleap - a bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Thrushflight - a golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Vinestep - a light brown tom with amber eyes

Lightclan

Leader-kindlestar- firey orange she cat

Deputy-dawnwing- black and yellow she cat

Med cat-sunblaze-orange-she cat

Apprentice-ashstorm-gray tom

Warrior-

Thunderstorm-Black she-cat with white patches and paws, icy blue eyes

Flashstrike- sturdy silver tom with black flecks and green eyes

Blazeash- gray tom with orange legs

Striketail-gray tabby she cat

Flamemouse- black and white she cat

Solstripe-a cream Tom with weird colored eyes

Scorchclaw-dark tabby tom with green eyes

Lightingclaws-yellow tom

Stoatwhisker - ginger tabby tom

Leafstrike - a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Spottedfern - spotted brown tabby she-cat

Adderstrike - a pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightningfall - a tall white tom with blue eyes (deaf in one ear)

Morningwing - a golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenflight - a pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cindersong- a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-

Scarlettpaw-dark ginger tom(kindlestar)

Smokepaw – gray tom(solstripe)(main)

spiderpaw(big mottled dark brown tom with white and grey splotches with bright light green eyes)(thunderstorm)

Tawnypaw - tawny-colored she-cat(blazeash)

Queens-

Daylily- Tabby she-cat with chocolate brown eyes(Flickerkit- Light ginger she-cat Goldenkit - a golden she-cat Amberkit - a small golden she-cat )

Copperstripe- Soft brown she-cat with red stripes, white paws, and amber eyes(Quickkit- Long legged light gray tabby she-cat Flintkit: dark gray tom Gingerkit- Silver tabby she-cat with Angelkit – Silver she-cat,)

Hazelfoot - pale ginger tabby she-cat,( Blazekit: fiery red tom Harmonykit – Red pelted she-cat, )

Goldensong - pale ginger she-cat(Brackenkit - a light brown tom Dustkit - a light brown tabby tom)

Lightblaze - a white she-cat with green eyes (Spark-kit- golden tabby and white she-cat Sootkit blotched tom)

Dappledcloud - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes(Daisykit - a cream tabby she-cat Morningkit - a pale cream she-cat Brightkit - a ginger and white she-cat with Sorrelkit - a tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders-

Lightsong: light grey she-cat with icey blue eyes, white spots covering body, and white muzzle

Sorreldawn - a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Crowblaze - a black tom with amber eyes

Emberflight - gray tabby tom


	7. Chapter 7

Hails Storm (Hailpaw pov)

He was dreaming he was in a storm he was scared when saw two cats. "Who are you?" he asked the cats. "We are Riddlestar and my mother Mossfire" we came with a prophecy "The lies of hailing storm and flowing flower shall help the darkness of the crescent rose and the song of dreams…". "What does it mean" he asked "you will find out" they said and then they left. "Wait tell me more" he screamed. Then he heard Hailpaw, Hailpaw, Hailpaw.

"Hailpaw wake up your mother wants you for training" the black tom said. "Okay keep your fur on Shadowpaw" he said. He walked out of the den and saw his mother Icestar and his father Cometfire. "Hailpaw" they purred. "Good morning" he said. "Hailpaw come on your learning some new fighting that my father taught me" his mother said. "Who is your father" he asked. "Riddlestar and his mother was Mossfire" his mother said as she change the subject "After this you might become a warrior." Then reached the training hollow "All right then attack me" she said. He crouches down and she closes one of her eyes he then leaped at her then she started weaving he soon got confused. She then attacked unexpecting "What was that, mother" he asked.

"That my son was what my father taught me" she said. "You mean Riddlestar" he asked. "Correct, my father taught me the fighting moves while his mother Mossfire taught him".

After practicing a forever they back to camp. Icestar jump up on the tall branch. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the tallbranch for a Clan meeting" she yowls. Hailpaw walked over to the tree. All the clan gather underneath

"I,Icestar, leader of Riddleclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." she said "Hailpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked  
I do. he nods  
Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hailpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hailstorm. StarClan honors your intellgence and your speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riddleclan.

"HAILSTORM HAILSTORM!"

authors note

heres what the clans believe

Riddleclan in live in forest the believe in starclan like the original warriors  
Eclipseclan live in cave and tunnel have a strong belief in the dark forest  
Seaclan lives by the sea they belive that there ancestors come from the sea  
Trailclan they live in mountians they are descended from the tribe and the group of rouges they taken on the clans ways  
Lightclan they live in the gorge there ancestors are the sunclan and moonclan warriors


	8. Chapter 8

A Beautiful Flower-Flowerleap

After the ceremony I walked up to Hailstorm he was so handsome. His blue eyes shined in the moonlight, I came up to him. "Nice job, Hailstorm" I said to him "Yeah thanks Flowerleap". Then his mother and father came up to him. "Flowerleap" they said "Cometstripe, Icestar how are you" I asked "Quite well thank you, you?"

"Well Mendedheart taught me fixing broken bones". "She excellent apprentice I'm glad I chose you"

"Mendedheart!" Then the leader hopped onto the tallbranch "There one more ceremony we have" she yowled "Hailstorm come here" she said then flicked her tail at a kit.

"Howlingkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Howlingpaw. Your mentor will be my son Hailstorm. I hope Hailstorm will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Hailstorm" I watched as he gets excited

"Hailstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be intelligence and speed. You will be the mentor of Howlingpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her"

Hailstorm then touched his apprentice's nose. "Howlingpaw" we all called. "I'm Howlingpaw" she yelled. I ran up to her and covered my little sister in licks "eww gross Flowerleap" she pulled away.

Hailstorm snorted. She then saw her mother bouncing over to her. "Ah it's nice to return to my warrior duties" a cat purred. I jumped and turned around to see a black she cat with violet eyes "Mother" I licked her head. "You're jumpy to night" she watched. "No I'm just tired yeah and goodnight."

She was dreaming and hears a voice saying

The lies of hailing storm and flowing flower shall help the darkness of the crescent rose and the song of dreams… The voice of avalanches and pure white cat will help with the trails the thorn of a rose and the one train by the elders… These four will come and help the smoke of the fire …Will help the sun to a new dawn

She then saw a storms and large field of flowers then change into black roses then got she scared until she hear a song of the wind, then the dream change she standing by the mountains she then heard a roar she then looked up it was and avalanche but then before the snow could burying her the scene change she couldn't hear. She started to walk when she stumbled upon brown and white she was training with Starclan she was about to walk over when rose petals and thorns blocked her path. Then she saw smoke surround her but and brilliant light rose from the smoke.

She then woke up wondering what was that.


End file.
